The present invention relates to apparatus for bolting equipment to a solid base, and more particularly to an alignment tube which reaches a remote or restricted threaded hole and an extension tool which is designed to fit within the alignment tube and mate with a bolt constrained by the washer and rotate so as to either tighten or loosen the bolt.
Numerous pieces of equipment are commonly affixed to a solid base with bolts and washers. Normally the bolt is slid through the washer and this loose combination is then passed through a hole in the equipment, started in a threaded hole in the base and tightened by a wrench or other appropriate tool. In many cases, the holes are either remote or have restricted access. When standard wrenches and washers are used, alignment of the bolt, washer, and base hole is not only tedious, but there is a great tendency to drop the bolt and washer and lose either or both parts. Even if alignment is eventually effected, reaching and tightening the bolt with a standard wrench are time consuming and frustrating tasks. If equipment removal is ever desired, the current method does not provide for retrieving the loosened bolt and washer. As a result these parts are never recycled and may even contribute to dangerous conditions wherein these loose materials could damage electrical or mechanical equipment.